gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')
|image = Dre_Day_vinyl.jpg |size = 250px |game = GTA: San Andreas |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = Dr. Dre (ft. Snoop Dogg & RBX) |year = 1992 |genre = West Coast Hip Hop, Gangsta Rap }} (also known as Dre Day) is a song performed by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg and RBX featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. The song was a diss track towards rappers Eazy-E, Dre's former accomplice from the group N.W.A; Tim Dog, an East Coast rapper who slighted the whole West Coast rap scene and released an incendiary diss track titled "Fuck Compton"; and Luther (Luke) Campbell from 2 Live Crew, whose track "Fakin' Like Gangstas" from his debut solo album I Got Shit On My Mind, featuring JT Money from the group Poison Clan, was taken personally for making references to some of the popular rappers in the "gangsta" category. There were also some lyrics alluding to former N.W.A rapper Ice Cube, who departed acrimoniously from the group in 1989 and ridiculed Dre on the track "No Vaseline", off his 1991 Death Certificate album. The lyrics: "Then we gon creep to South Central, On a Street Knowledgemission, as I steps in the temple, Spot him, got him, as I pulls out my strap, Got my chrome to the side of his White Sox hat, You tryin to check my homey, you better check yo self, Cause when you diss Dre you diss yourself" had references to Cube's production operation Street Knowledge Productions (now Lench Mob Records), the lyrics "steps in the temple" referring to Ice Cube's affiliation with the Nation of Islam and his hit single "Check Yo Self" from third album The Predator. However, by the album's release, Ice Cube was on friendlier terms with Dr. Dre, even having a cameo appearance in "Let Me Ride", which ironically was the next single after "Dre Day", so the animosity toward him was downplayed; unlike Eazy-E and Luke, he wasn't parodied in the music video. Lyrics :1: Dr. Dre :Mista Busta, where the fuck you at? :Can't scrap a lick, so I know you got your gat :Your dick on hard, from fuckin' your road dogs :The hood you threw up with, niggas you grew up with :Don't even respect your ass :That's why it's time for the doctor, to check your ass, nigga :Used to be my homie, used to be my ace ;Now I wanna slap the taste out ya mouth :Make ya bow down to the Row :Fuckin' me, now I'm fuckin' you, little ho :Oh, don't think I forgot, let you slide :Let me ride, just another homicide :Yeah, it's me so I'mma talk on :Stomping on the Eazy-est streets that you can't walk on :So strap on your Compton hat, your locs :And watch your back cause you might get smoked, loc :And pass the bud and stay low-key :B.G. cause you lost all your homie's love :Now call it what you want to :You fucked with me, now it's a must that I fuck with you :Dr. Dre :Yeah, that's what the fuck I'm talkin' about :We have your mothafuckin' record company surrounded :Put down the candy and let the little boy go :You know what I'm sayin? Punk motherfucker :(We want Eazy! We want Eazy!) :2: Snoop Dogg :Bow wow wow yippy yo yippy yay :Doggy Dogg's in the motherfuckin' house :Bow wow wow yippy yo yippy yay :Death Row's in the motherfuckin house :Bow wow wow yippy yo yippy yay :The sounds of a dog brings me to another day :Play with my bone, would ya Timmy? :It seems like you're good for making jokes about your jimmy :But here's a jimmy joke about your momma that you might not like :I heard she was the 'Frisco dyke :But fuck your mama, I'm talking about you and me :Toe to toe, Tim M-U-T :Your bark was loud but your bite wasn't vicious :And them rhymes you were kicking were quite bootylicious :You get with Doggy Dogg "oh is he crazy?" :With your mama and your daddy hollering "Baby!" :So won't they let you know :That if you fuck with Dre, nigga you're fuckin' wit Death Row :And I ain't even slanging them thangs :I'm hollering 187 with my dick in your mouth, beyotch :RBX :Yeah nigga, Compton and Long Beach together on this motherfucker :So you wanna pop that shit, get your motherfuckin cranium cracked nigga :Step on up. Now, we ain't no motherfuckin joke so remember the name :Mighty, mighty D-R :Yeah, motherfucker :3: Dre and Snoop :(Now understand this: my nigga Dre can't be touched) :Luke's bending over (Luke's getting fucked, busta) :Must've thought I was sleazy :Or thought I was a mark cause I used to hang with Eazy :(Animosity made you speak what you spoke) :(Ayo Dre) Whattup (Check this nigga off, loc) :If it ain't another ho that I gots to fuck with :Gap teeth in your mouth so my dick's gots to fit :(With my nuts on your tonsils) :(While you're onstage rapping at your wack-ass concerts) :And I'mma snatch your ass from the backside :To show you how Death Row pull off that hoo-ride :(Now you might not understand me) :Cause I'mma rob you in Compton and blast you in Miami :(Then we gonna creep to South Central) :(On a Street Knowledge mission) As I steps in the temple :Spot him, got him, as I pulls out my strap :Got my chrome to the side of his White Sox hat :(You trying to check my homey, you better check yourself) :(Cause when you diss Dre you diss yourself) :Motherfucker (Yeah, nigga) :Snoop :Yeah, nine-deuce :Dr. Dre, dropping chronic once again :It don't stop: punishing punk motherfuckers real quick like :Doggy Dogg in the motherfuckin house :Long Beach in the motherfuckin house :Compton style nigga, straight up, really tho :Breaking all you suckas off something real proper like :You know what I'm sayin? :All these sucka ass niggas can eat a fat dick :Yeah, Eazy-E can eat a big fat dick :Tim Dog can eat a big fat dick :Luke can eat a fat dick Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - "Fuck wit Dre Day" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs